Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to NoSQL databases and, in particular, to order constraints for processing transactions in non-transactional NoSQL environments.
Description of the Related Art
NoSQL (originally referring to “non SQL” or “non relational”) database provides a mechanism for storage and retrieval of data that is modeled in means other than the tabular relations used in relational databases. Motivations for this approach include: simplicity of design, simpler “horizontal” scaling to clusters of machines, which is a problem for relational databases, and finer control over availability. The data structures used by NoSQL databases (e.g. key-value, graph, or document) differ slightly from those used by default in relational databases, making some operations faster in NoSQL and others faster in relational databases. NoSQL databases are increasingly used in big data and real-time web applications.